The Rough Patches of Marriage
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: Barney & Robin learn, grow and navigate through their marriage. Starting with 2014 a year after they're married they decide to take a break and separate for sometime because things get complicated, being apart might make the heart grow fonder.
1. Problems

This story is Barney &amp; Robin navigating their marriage through some tough times but there are also the good times but it's a marriage there are speed bumps that you have get over no matter how tough things get. It's a marriage and in any marriage there are always problems a committed couple who love each other have to get through. Barney and Robin have never been the biggest talkers in a relationship but sometimes when things get tough they are always there for each other it's the reason they wanted to get married, to be with each other in the bad times, in the good times and they both have to understand that even when both are equally stubborn and don't always listen to the other ones opinions.

Barney &amp; Robin through married life and beyond because having each other is the only thing that matters most.

* * *

When you're married there are difficult decisions to make at any turn. Sometimes those difficult decisions are the ones we hate mate but know it's the right thing to do. When things became hard for Barney and Robin they decided the best thing to do was separate. While they do love each other, both needed some time and space apart to figure things out. The last three years has been great, marriage had never been something they wanted to do but when they realized they still loves each other and wanted to be together they decided to make the biggest most toughest decision they ever made...

Commitment. The first year of marriage was blissful, they were newlyweds trying to make a new life together while still being madly in love. The second years, well things started to become too much too soon. Even without kids or anything holding them back from staying in New York, there was still Robin's job which is something they hadn't discussed before they got married because both knew it wouldn't be a big issue for them. Robin didn't want to leave New York, her home to travel but when her boss asked her to do a story in Spain things started to get more frustrating and difficult for the marriage.

"I know we said I'll be back home in a week but they asked me to cover another story. I'm so sorry Barney, I will let you know when I'll be coming home." While Barney's in New York working with the FBI after he finally got his revenge on the man who stole his girlfriend Shannon from him. The FBI asked him to be a Private Detective for them. Being a smart and known liar he thought putting this lying to a profession so he quit GNB and the corporate world for doing something he was actually really good at. Putting his skills as a liar to a job that he really enjoyed doing.

With both Barney and Robin working full time they had little time for each other and for their marriage. They started to fight a lot during this second year of marriage. And, then once Barney became available for a weekend he went to visit Robin this time in Argentina.

"Okay, since I have a weekend off I will go visit you." This shouldn't have happened but it did and so Barney went to visit his wife but things didn't go lovingly for them.

"This has become a nightmare Robin. You are always working, can't you at least get sometime off to see your husband who flew for hours to get here to see his wife?" They spent an hour together when Barney first came to meet Robin at the airport before she got a call for an incoming story that she had to take leaving Barney alone in her hotel room.

"No, Barney I can't. This is my job, I'm always on call for a pending story so yes I have to work." Robin says sighing, rolling her eyes and pushing her hair back from her face.

"Ugh, I came all this way to spend sometime with you I didn't come to hangout by myself in this hotel room all night." This was the umpteenth time this has happened in the last five months.

"I know you did, look I have time tomorrow to spend all day with you. We can go see the sights of the city, go to the beach, there's a nice romantic spot not too far from here where you can take a carriage ride, or we can do whatever you like. I have nothing to do tomorrow and I told Mr. Stan that you're here and I want to spend time with you. He gave me the day off." Robin came over to where Barney was sitting on the bed sulking while playing with his phone.

"Hey, I'm sorry I had to work tonight but tomorrow I'm all yours." Robin tried to sooth a still sulking mad Barney by kissing his neck trying to get him to forgive her.

"Ugh, what is with those lips of your I can never get enough." Barney turns to Robin smiling as she kisses his neck. "Okay, but until whatever we do tomorrow I can't wait any longer." Barney says kissing Robin passionately and pulling her down onto the bed with him causing her to giggle as he kissed her neck this time.

Everything went well the next day until her boss called her to the Argentine World Wide News Offices to give a follow up on the story she did the day before. That's when Barney had it with Robin putting her career before him.


	2. Seperation

I hate when B/R fight it's really sad. Enjoy this chapter it's not too heavy with them fighting but I'm not writing this for them to have drama I'm doing this in more of a more mature way because they both grew mentally and emotionally from this relationship so the decision making they make in this story is for time and space not because they stop being in love or feeling the way they do about each other.

* * *

"I knew it, just when I thought we could be alone together with no interruptions they call. I knew this was going to happen again." Barney can't take this anymore he can't come in second to her career. He hates feeling this way but he wants to let her do her job, he doesn't want to be the guy who keeps his wife from achieving her life's goals.

"I'm sorry Barney, I really am we'll talk when I get back okay?" Barney nod sulkingly and Robin leaves to go to the office. As she steps outside the door of their hotel room she begins to try to hold back the tears that have been screaming to escape her eyes.

She hates leaving Barney like this, she hates how things have been going from bad to worse on this trip and she hates how this has taken over her life. Her career, she always relied on her career because it was the only thing she knew that was reliable and true in her life. She put her career before relationships or anything else for along time but then she discovered her relationship with Barney and how much she wanted to be with him that all thoughts and decisions on her career took a step back when he proposed and now Robin feels like everything she's ever wanted was going down the toilet in a faster motion. Robin thought she could do this, be with Barney and still have her job but ever since she got that promotion it has been putting strain on their relationship.

Robin leaves to go to the office and Barney stays in the room distracting himself on the laptop when the Wi-Fi didn't come on right away the anger he's been keeping inside got the better of him. He picked up the laptop and through it against the wall causing the back of it and some keys to come loose.

Ten hours later Robin returns to the room to see Barney but he wasn't there. "Barney?" She calls hoping he's just in the bathroom or somewhere near in this room. It's not a big room so he has to be in the bathroom.

"Oh, Robin you're back." Barney walks in the room with laptop in hand and a refreshed expression on his face.

"Yeah, listen Barney I'm really sorry about before can we talk about what happened please?" Robin has been feeling guilty and thinking the entire day at work about everything that's been going on with them. She hates where this is heading and she hates putting strain on their relationship but most importantly she sees how miserable and unhappy Barney's been lately with her working all the time and putting her work before their relationship so as she was working she started thinking about maybe it might be time to separate. Maybe some distance and time apart would be easier on their marriage, giving him some space and her time to focus on her job.

Barney sits down next to her on the bed smiling lightly. Robin, looks down at the carpeted floor trying to keep it together to get through this conversation she already hates having with him but it needs to happen.

"I've been thinking all day about everything that's been happening with us lately. Now, don't get this wrong when I say I do love you but I think we need to give each other some space." She sees him about to protest but she immediately stops him by putting her hand on his leg. She really hates being so blunt and honest with him but it is part of their vows to each other so this will be the most honest and truthful but heartbreaking thing to do.

"My job has been becoming more present lately, it's been taking over our lives together and putting a lot of stress on the both of us and the marriage. I think it's best if we separate for sometime, I know you might want to work things out but I feel like you aren't happy with me. I can't put you through that anymore so what I'm saying is..." She's now tearing up wiping her now sobbing face and looking away from her husband who also has teary eyes.

"Maybe we should take a break... You can go back to New York and get your business running and I will finish up this trip before returning home for a few days before leaving again to take another job in Russia. I think it's best for the both of us right now." Robin can't control her sobbing she hates doing this because being apart from him is the most scary thing in the world to her. Being with him is also scary but being apart in the past made her realize how much she missed him and desperately wanted to be with him.

Barney couldn't believe what she was saying to him because before, after he kind of destroyed his computer he went to find a place that has Wi-Fi which was in the very hotel they're staying in. He got to thinking while doing some work that he's being childish and jealous of Robin's career success and realized how stupid he's being. When he saw Robin back after she worked he was very happy to see her again but now what he wanted to say to her went out the window, down the toilet and floating away from him just as fast as falling in love with her.

"Wow, I didn't know you were feeling that way. I was going to tell you that I am sorry for yelling at you before and I thought about what's been happening and how unfair I've been towards your success. I wanted to try to make things work, I didn't want to lose what I thought we had. I mean, yes your job and my jealousy and childish behavior hasn't been good for our marriage but I came back here hoping we could work things out not split up." Now, Robin hates herself even more wanting to separate and thinking it's for the best to make him happy after seeing how unhappy he's been lately.

"Oh, I thought you were still angry with me for going to work and not taking this day off like I said I would. So, you wanted to apologize?" She sees how hurt he looks right now after she said she wants to take a break and now she feels like the coldest, unloving, unsupportive wife.

Barney wants to stay together without parting way but Robin kind of has a point. Now everything he wanted was once again blowing up in his face and he's slowly dying of pain that this marriage has brought him when it shouldn't be that way. It shouldn't be that hard for them to figure things out and come to an understanding that works for both of them in a good mature reasonable way.

"You're right. Robin I love you but I really can't do this anymore. I hoped that we could try working things out but now that I think about it you're right." Barney sadly stands up from the bed that he was sitting on during this time not knowing what to do next or what to say.

"I think we should separate, the stress of your job and me not finding work has been the main issue here with us. I will go back to New York, you will stay here and when you come back home we'll talk." Robin nods still wiping her teary eyes. She desperately regrets this, she wants to not do this and go back to the way things should be. The way things were when they first got married, how at the time they were both nerves recks but still became man and wife and was content and happy after the hell of that weekend. But, she knows they can't do that now.

"Okay... I will see you when I get back then?" Barney is starting to pack his stuff to catch the next flight back to New York while Robin helps him. They are quiet and not saying anything to each other just folding and packing in silence remembering how good they once had everything they wanted together. Their lives were completed at one point but now it all seems like it's complicated again when it shouldn't be and they should be happy and content with their lives together.

Barney leaves without saying much of anything and Robin as soon as he leaves has a breakdown that she hasn't had in along time. She thought this would be for the best when she thought about it earlier this day but now she thinks she doesn't want this to be the end of what she thought would be forever.

* * *

_**And, yes I added in the Wi-Fi thing as much as it was ridiculous of a fight I had to add that into the decision they made. Wi-Fi was never a factor in the real reason they split and I will never believe it was the reason for their divorce. Barney and Robin are taking a break from each other NOT from their marriage just each other cause space is what is needed for them to get to a solid ground in their relationship.**_


	3. Sorry

**Chapter 3**

When Barney returned home the apartment was dark and empty it felt like his home wasn't home anymore. He's been traveling this whole time with Robin for her job, he hates this feeling. The feeling of being alone again after he told himself he never wanted to be alone again... In fact he had thought for a while before proposing to Robin if it was a good idea knowing that they weren't even dating at the time or even in a relationship. Yes, he's been in love with her for along time causing a big battle with his heart and mind. Ever since their breakup all he could do to stop from driving himself crazy thinking about Robin he went and did the only thing he knew would make him stop thinking about her. Womanizing. Picking anyone up who would believe his lies then nail them and either kick them out or leave when they girl slept soundly in her bed.

But, nothing that he tried to do could completely erase the memory of her. He even tried dating other women even proposed to one but all that did was remind him of her. He wanted so desperately to forget ever having a relationship with Robin but seeing her everyday didn't help. Having her number in his phone and on his mind, printed like a newspaper column saying _I love you Robin and I can't get you out of my mind. _The big problem that kept him from even trying with her again was _her. _Robin was the problem, she was always the problem that sometimes was the exception to the rule. His rule, not to care so deeply about someone that you can't ever get them off your mind... Ever!

That's the problem, the main issue they always had and it was always so scary to both of them. For Robin, it was the same thing being afraid to let her heart be so exposed and open that she could only keep telling herself she didn't want to put herself on the line when she doesn't know if he felt the same way. Barney and Robin danced the dance for years trying to tell themselves that the way they felt towards each other was crazy, it was weird, it felt wrong because they're friends. But, after all this time that excuse isn't relevant to the situation they got themselves into after being married for a year. Being apart, not being able to give each other the time they needed to enjoy being married was the cause of this current problem they have.

Being alone again even though he's a devoted married man he's alone. Looking around a dark empty room was now so deeply disturbing to him, he used to think being along and single was okay cause it was best for him but ever since Robin came into his life his opinions of being alone and single changed. She made him feel things he never did before and it truly did scare him for along time but after making the decision to get her back for good because he didn't want to be alone again was supposed to be the right decision for him even if he didn't know how she felt and maybe still used the excuse she always used to not be in a relationship her career.

When Robin said yes to marrying him it was like music to his ears it was everything he's ever wanted but now it seems like those happier times are over. Lily was right, the honeymoon period doesn't last long, he used to laugh at that but now all that meant was the truth. It does end, the happy honeymoon period does end and that only lasted a year after they got married. God, he wishes he could go back to thinking that being alone and single was good for him, it was less terrifying but he can't do that now.

He walks over to his black leather couch and sits down, taking out his cell phone to see if he missed any calls or texts. He clicks on his missed calls first to find five missed calls from Robin. Five missed calls? What could Robin want when he left her he thought not talking for a while would be best for them and now she's calling him apparently five times in the last hour. He continues to look at his other missed calls and then text which also had a few missed texts from Robin.

He reads them in order!

_Barney I'm sorry for what happen please call or answer me back I was wrong about us I want to work things out_

_I already miss you_

_Please call_

_I don't want us to stop talking I can't deal with you not talking to me_

_Please forgive me, call me as soon as you get this_

_I love you_

_I made a mistake _

_Please talk to me soon_

_Love Robin_

Ugh, Barney sighed shaking his head as he read every text Robin sent him. He thought being apart and not talking for a while was good for them, good for their relationship and less stressful on each others happiness but being apart, walking out on each other, not talking was what caused the fights they used to have and it solved nothing. It only caused them to breakup.

"I love you too Robin." Barney says to himself running his shaking hand through his messy unmade hair. He's so frustrated, lost, confused, lonely it has been feeling like he's the only one in this marriage, the only one who's tried in this relationship but until now it's all been him and now it's her trying. Barney wants to talk to Robin so badly but he's just not in the right frame of mind or mood to talk right now. He does love her, that has never been not true it's the only thing he knows loving her has been the best thing that's ever happened to him but right now he needs to be alone and think about everything and where his life is going.

He thought having Robin by his side for the rest of his life was the most wonderful thing to have but now ever since she started getting famous with her job being with her doesn't seem so wonderful. It feels like he's slowly losing her again, he hates that feeling it's been wonderful feeling to love her but losing her over and over and over again since he's known her lead to him wanting to never lose her again by proposing marriage in hopes that she will give him the best gift he's ever had... Her. Robin Scherbatsky but now it seems like she's once again slowly slipping away from him and it sucks. This feeling always sucked but he will have to sleep on this right now cause he's just so confused about everything.

He looks down at his phone in his left hand that still had his wedding ring on it and looked at the white gold band on his finger smiled briefly then turned off his phone and went to bed.


	4. Reunion

After Barney left, Robin didn't handle him leaving so well. The next day, after she drunk herself into a stooper she got up washed away the tear stains from her face, got dressed and went to work. She had two more days with this assignment and then she would have to face reality and go home. The stress of work and having Barney around had been too much for her to handle. She thought that having a career would be the only thing she needs in her life, it had been her main priority for along time but now she knows, she knows that this isn't what she needs. She thought Barney was happy, she didn't see it coming when they got into that fight. She knew it had been coming, they had been fighting a lot lately over her job and not taking their relationship seriously.

When Barney left the only thing she thought of doing was going down to the bar in the hotel and getting stinking drunk. So drunk that she would not remember losing the love of her life. She woke up this morning with a killer hangover and the memory stilll there. "He left. He actually left me." She said looking around the room before bursting into tears. She didn't remember what she did last night, but she did remember her worst nightmare come true. Losing Barney. She knew this would be her breaking point, the one and only thing in her life that she was most scared of losing. She didn't really care about losing her job, even if it was very important to her. She didn't care about losing her friends or anything else the only thing she cared about was losing Barney. It was the thing that scared her so much that she spent years shoving, pushing down her feelings for him and pushing him away. So far away that he almost married another woman.

So, she went to work to finish up this assignment. She tried to just focus on this task, everything else took a back seat to her work. Working took her mind off everything that happened until she was done with her assignment and had to go back to New York to fix what she needs to fix.

Barney had fallen asleep the moment he came home. Through the tears that couldn't stop, he didn't respond to Robin's texts because he couldn't face this problem yet. He needed to clear his head and let the things that happened get figured out. He didn't know what to do, this situation is the worst thing they ever been through. Through everything, even their past relationship this was the biggest fight they ever had and the first big fight as a married couple. Now, he doesn't know where to go or what to do the fact of everything is that he knows he doesn't want to lose Robin he had spent months trying to get her back he wasn't going to just give up and let her go. He can't let her go because when he did the last time he tried to stop feeling the way he did for her and almost had a breakdown.

The thought of divorcing wasn't an option, he simply can not deal if he lost her. He realized through the years that he needs her in more ways than he thought. When she sent him those texts the night before he realized that he does want to work things out with her and fix their problems because losing her again isn't going to happen. He loves her too much to ever let her go again, she his whole world and they need to work through this together without giving up so easily and quickly like they did the first time they dated.

Barney, had some stuff to finish up with work. He had taken that job the FBI offered him a few months after they were married. The reason for their big fight was because he needed the WIFI so he can connect with the people he's working for and that's why he was so angry at the time. He took his frustrations and anger out on Robin when he didn't mean to do that. He didn't act rational or more like an adult would. He was truly sorry and regretted ever being mad at Robin and leaving her the way he did. Leaving things the way he did, that wasn't mature on his part.

He loves her, he needs to make things right. He knows she's coming home soon so he decided to meet her at the airport. It was a surprise, he can't let things go unfixed it was unfair to Robin and it was unfair to their relationship. He was wrong and now he knows he needs to fix things and make it up to her. He understands that her job is very important to her and blaming her for his frustrations was not good for either of them.

The next day, Robin was supposed to be in at 4pm so he goes to the airport a half hour early to get their in time to surprise her. With a bouque of flowers in hand and a sign that read "welcome back Scherbatsky, I'm sorry." He hoped that this will tell her how sorry he truly is and that he wants to make it up to her by taking her out to dinner at their favorite restaurant.

She wasn't looking when she came out of the tunnel from her flight that just arrived. Not realizing that Barney was there in front of her, she almost bumped into him as she was looking down at her phone. She was about to calling him to tell him she was coming home.

"Wow, sorry." Robin says looking up at the person in front of her.

"Barney?" She said shocked to see him there when she was about to call him.

"I wanted to come to surprise you." He tells her, smiling as he held out the flowers to give to her.

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I acting irrational and I know now that I was an idiot for getting into that fight. I didn't mean what I said, your job is important to me just as it is to you. I'm sorry for yelling and leaving the way I did." She was about to do her own apology when he said what he had to say causing her to start crying.

"I'm sorry too. I should have done things differently, I should have seen how unhappy you were and fixed it. I..." She says looking down at the flowers in her hand. "I love you, I can't lose you. Please forgive me for not realizing to put you first. You ARE the most impotant person in my life." He smiles at her feeling a bit guilty for the way he acted now realizing that she also regrets what happened with them.

"I love you too." He says kissing her pulling her into him more closer.

"So, wow this was a surprise I didn't know you would be here." She tells him after their kiss that had lasted for five minutes before anything got to heated they broke apart both of them flushed after the kiss.

"I got your texts." He mentions, she doesn't know what he's talking about.

"What texts?" She asks confused.

"You texted me the night I left, after our fight. You said you regret letting things get to where they got to and that you love me and miss me." Oh, now she remembers texting him in her drunken moment of missing him.

"I, uh I was drunk sorry about those texts." She's embarrassed sending those to him.

"But, it was those texts that made me realize that I can't lose you again. I knew when I read those texts I had to work things out with you cause I love you and I just can't put myself through that pain again of losing you." She smiles at him truly, for the first time in along time they are finally back to where they should be.

After three years of marriage neither of them knew how to make relationship work or last but somehow they both knew that the love they have for each other is so much stronger than any fight they had or might have.

Barney and Robin went to their favorite restaurant and got their favorite booth. They just sat and ate and talked about everything they had been bottling up for almost a year. Everything that had almost got them to the point of almost divorcing. Neither of them wanted that to happen, ever… They made a vow to each other that they are forever anything that comes their way they will try to talk and be honest with each other because love is so much stronger than being alone.


End file.
